Pase lo que pase, a tu lado
by lilyreiss
Summary: -No debiste venir a por mi, es peligroso -No me importa, ¡te amo!


Bueno esta es mi segunda historia aquí, ni siquiera sé subir las historias bien aún...no sé si la otra se subió :S coooomo sea...e aquí esta pequeña historia que espero que si se suba, y que espero que les guste!

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece(ójala) sino que pertenece a su malvado autor

* * *

><p>La titan salió del monstruoso cuerpo con la respiración acelerada. Ante ella, la diosa la esperaba colgada de uno de los árboles con su equipo tridimensional. Cuando tocó suelo, ella lo hizo también, y en pocos segundos estaban frente a frente.<p>

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vinimos a por ti.

-No deberíais haberlo hecho.

-Pero...Ymir...¡queremos que vuelvas!

-¡A nadie le importa que vuelva, admítelo Historia! ¡Todos me odian!

-¡No es verdad! Todos participaron porque querían salvarte...

-¡Todos participaron porque TÚ lo pediste! ¿Quien va a negarse ante una diosa lloriqueando?-la otra no supo que contestar-Vete antes de que lleguen.

-Ya lo han hecho, por eso estoy sola. Eren y Annie están luchando contra ellos, mientras los demás les cubren.

-¿Annie?

-Si...hace poco salió del cristal. Armin solía ir a contarla las ultimas noticias, y cuando se enteró de que veníamos a por ti quiso ayudar. ¡Hasta ella te aprecia!

-¡No me aprecia, me entiende!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ella sabe lo que es esto, tú no! Tener la sangre envenenada, ser...¡eso!-señaló el cuerpo que se desvanecía a su espalda.

-¡Si te entiendo!

-¡Esto no consiste en tener empatía miss sufro por todos!

-¡No me refiero a eso!-cortó, con una mirada de determinación que sorprendió a la otra-Puede que yo no sea un titán, pero aún así es parecido! ¡No puedo, cambiar de cuerpo, pero tuve que cambiar de vida! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? ¡Que tu eres libre, y yo estoy atada a la realeza por mi sangre, obligada a ser reina por Levi!

-Historia...-dio un par de pasos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola gentilmente-No debiste venir a por mi...

-¿Por qué no? ¡Te amo Ymir!

-Es peligroso, no te haces idea de cuanto...

-¡Me da igual! Te lo dije-sonrió, y puso una mano en su mejilla-Pase lo que pase, estoy de tu lado.

-Estúpida diosa valiente-la alzo la barbilla con un dedo-No pienso dejarte ir.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los labios de la castaña atrapasen los suyos. Tras un momento de sorpresa, la correspondió tímidamente. La paso los brazos por el cuello, mientras la otra hacia lo propio con su cintura. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, y el cuerpo del titan acorazado se estrelló a unos metros de ellas, seguido de Eren.

-Joder, vaya forma de estropear el momento-bufó la titán.

-Eso te crees tú-respondió la otra con una pícara sonrisa. Cogió su mano y tiró de ella hasta internarse en el bosque-Luego les ayudamos...

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi diosa?-rió, siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto, Annie y Mikasa trabajaban mano a mano contra el titán colosal. La asiática, subida al hombro de la otra, aprovechó estar cerca de la nuca para saltar.

-Muere-susurró fríamente antes de atacar.

El gigantesco ser calló cuan largo era, aplastando varios titanes mas pequeños. La rubia corrió a comprobar que Berthold no hubiese sobrevivido. En el otro lado, Eren lanzó un rugido triunfal al arrancar la coraza de la nuca de su oponente. Lo pisoteó una y otra vez. Era imposible que hubiese soportado eso. Los demás reclutas acababan con los titanes sobrantes. Todos agradecían que el titán mono no estuviese allí, Levi dejó que una imperceptible sonrisa brillase en su rostro, y ni siquiera pegó a Hanji cuando se le tiró encima, estampándole un beso en la mejilla y estrujándole como si fuese un peluche.

-¡Que venga ese bichejo peludo!-grito el chico saliendo del cuerpo del titán con ayuda de Mikasa.

-Jaeger, no seas impaciente. Todo a su tiempo. Cuando Historia vuelva con Ymir podremos trazar un plan...si es que quiere colaborar.

-¡Cállate caballo! Seguro que ayudará-gruñó, para sorpresa de todos, Annie.

-¿Qué dices pedazo de zo...? O...¡ostia!

En menos de un segundo salio volando por encima de la chica y aterrizó de bruces en el suelo.

-Deja de pastar Jean, aún no es hora de comer-se burló el chico titán

-Grrrrr...¡Ereeeen!

Ambos se enzarzaron en una ardua pelea, que se interrumpió cuando dos figuras salieron de entre los árboles. Cogidas de la mano, la una con una sonrisa orgullosa y la otra sonrojada, se acercaron al grupo de soldados.

-¡Ymir!-Sasha salió corriendo y se colgó de su cuello, seguida de cerca por Conny.

La joven les abrazó a ambos, feliz de volver, y saludó al resto. Se paró unos instantes frente a la otra titán.

-Gracias-dijo antes de atraparla entre sus brazos.

-No es nada-respondió palmeándola la espalda.

-Tú-interrumpió Levi. La miró con cara de pocos amigos-Bienvenida de nuevo-la tendió una mano, que ella estrechó, sorprendida-Espero que estés dispuesta a colaborar.

-Por supuesto.

La vuelta al cuartel estuvo llena de risas y alegría, sabiendo que tendrían que aprovechar antes de llegar para estar con su amiga. La chica compartía caballo con Historia , y sorprendió a todos cuando la besó ante ellos sin vergüenza alguna, y comenzó a bromear con ser la prometida de una reina.

-Mas os vale portaros bien, ¡u os joderé cuando llegue al trono!

-¡Ymir!

-¿Si, mi reina?-ronroneó besando su sien.

-N...nada-se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se escondió en el pecho de su novia, demasiado cortada como para reñirla.

-Que tiemble la humanidad-rió Conny, arrancando una carcajada a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Pronto empezaría la verdadera guerra, pero mientras tanto...¿por qué no disfrutar?

* * *

><p>que les ha parecido? espero sus críticas y comentarios! cualquiera será bienvenido. un saludo, nos leemos! :)<p> 


End file.
